Kiss Me
by Furude
Summary: Lovino works at his families restaurant and has always been shadowed by his little brother. Antonio fell in love with him the moment he walked through the doors. How can Lovino survive his family, customers, and an annoying Spaniard that just keeps coming back to see him? Especially when he is the first person to ever care about him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A cold winter was always evident in Canada, but this weather was starting to get ridiculous. Soft porcelain flakes of snow floated down to the earth and making a thick blanket of white on the ground below. At this hour of the evening most of the establishments were getting ready to shut down, all except one place.

The bright neon lights of Cantina Vargas glowed brightly in the thick snow that was falling from the sky, the place being busy for a Friday night. Every customer that entered hungry and impatient, another one came out full and satisfied.

Tables were gathered with people of all kinds, and the only two waiters in the Italian establishment were rushing around in a frenzy, hurrying to serve customers and receive their orders.

"Lovino!" The heavy Italian voice echoed out from the kitchen in the back, getting the older waiters attention gradually from the table he was waiting. "Table eights order is up!"

Lovino yelled back "Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" He finished taking their order before rushing to the kitchen window, grabbing the plates of steaming food. He frowned at the older man behind the small window, as was usual when it was busy. And any other day of the week. "People probably think you're crazy when you yell like that. They have no idea what you're saying!"

The cook just smiled at his grandson and shook his head, pushing the food towards him. "Nonsense! Italian is a charming language! We should be proud to have it! Feli uses it constantly."

Lovinos frown grew deeper and he just rolled his eyes, placing the plates on a larger platter and walking off yet again. As he hurried to his table, his eyes glanced over at his little brother.

He was smiling. When did he not? Feliciano always found the need to talk to the people he served, wanting to make friends wherever he went and make sure they knew what his name was. Who didn't want to be friends with Feliciano? He was always the happy one, the one that got pats on the head and praised for being so talented. Lovino couldn't draw like him. Couldn't sing like him. He was always the forgotten brother, the less important one. The one no one cared about.

As the dinner time rush slowed down to a stop, the customers all left and the open sign switched to closed. It was rather depressing when all the customers left. Lovino hated people, but he still didn't mind the absent noise of people enjoying their food and appreciating how hard he was working. that's what he craved.

Appreciation.

He just wanted to feel needed. Wanted to know that at least someone out there would care about him for being him. He hated living in the shadow of his little brother, and he needed some closure.

Feliciano was sitting at one of the vacant tables with their grandpa Roma and they both poured themselves a glass of wine as a celebration of a good night served. It was the life of Italians. Or at least the life of his family. Roma looked up from his glass and waved his eldest grandson over to them. "Lovino! Come over here, the tables can wait to be cleaned!"

Lovino glanced over at his grandfather and then frowned, scrubbing the dark wood of the table clean. "I'd rather work than drink with you two. I don't want another New Years Eve incident."

Feliciano giggled at the memory of the infamous incident that involved drinking, free food, and running in the streets with no clothes on when the clock struck twelve. Roma shrugged at him and swirled the red liquid in his glass before taking a drink. "Suit yourself."

Feliciano looked back at Lovino and smiled a little, feeling guilty that he was the only one still cleaning and taking care of the place. "Do you need help?"

Lovino frowned and almost broke the table with how hard he was scrubbing, glaring at Feliciano. "No. I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Extra sure?"

"Christ Feli! I said I was fine!" Lovino snapped back at him, annoyance clear in his facial expression.

Roma looked at the two with aggression. "Lovino, don't yell at him. He was only asking to help."

Lovino glared at the two of them before the cheerful and bright chime of the front door being opened was sounded through out the room. Lovino looked towards the door and saw that someone walked in, snow on his jacket and his hands shaking from the cold. Lovino stared at him. Just what he needed. Another distraction that blocked him from his thoughts. "Can't you read? The sign says closed."

The man removed the hood from his head and locks of brown hair shook out, strands of white snow flakes attached to the ends of his hair. He sighed deeply and looked at him, looking like he was going to say something when his eyes widened at him and whatever he was going to say disappeared off of his tongue. Lovino felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach with those green eyes looking straight at him. Maybe he just worked too hard tonight.

"Lovino! Don't be rude to a customer! Our doors are always open." Roma shouted at him before turning to the stranger with that cheerful grin he always held. "How can we help you?"

At the sound of Romas voice, the man blinked and snapped out of his stupor and looked at Roma. "Oh, yes! I was just wondering if I could borrow your phone for a minute. I thought I could walk home in this weather" He smiled, his grin equally cheerful "I suppose a taxi would be a better idea."

Feliciano smiled and stood up from his chair. "There's a phone in the back kitchen! Let me show you!" He waked towards the kitchen and the stranger followed him. His eyes returned back to Lovino and he smiled at him. Lovino rose a brow in return and he watched the two of them go into the kitchen.

Why did that man keep staring at him like that? Lovino thought that he wouldn't think about it too much and he continued to clean the tables.

When he was done, he slumped down on one of the booth tables and tossed the dirty rag he held on the table. He hated cleaning, but his grandpa and Feliciano would never do it. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, finally getting a moment of relaxation.

"Hola."

Lovinos eyes opened at the voice and he looked towards the stranger, who took a seat right beside him. He just simply stared at him with irritation in his tone. "What do you want? Weren't you supposed to leave?"

He smiled, his eyes bright and to Lovino, incredibly idiotic. "The taxi driver said he'd be here in an hour because of the weather. In the mean time, I thought I would get to know the family who helped me a little more."

Lovino frowned at him and sat up straight, thinking that whoever this guy was, was too cheerful and happy for his own good. "Why not talk to my grandpa or my brother?"

The tanned stranger smiled even more, his tone dropping to a teasing and sultry tone. "They didn't capture my attention like you did."

Lovino looked at him with confusion on his face, but on the inside he was utterly gleaming. That was the first time someone saw him first instead of seeing Felicianos positive attitude over his own negativity. He looked away from him when he caught himself staring, feeling his pulse beat faster.

The man just continued to stare at him and after a moment of heavy silence, he spoke up. "Knowing your name would be nice. I'm Antonio."

Frankly, Lovino didn't give a damn what his name was. He didn't just share his name with anyone who wandered in off the street. Even though Antonio seemed too stupid to be a threat anyway. "Good for you. A fitting name for a Cuban…"

Antonio laughed and Lovino couldn't figure out why his stomach fluttered at the sound. "Actually, I'm from Spain. From your accent I'm going to guess you're… Italian?"

Lovino made eye contact with him and it made sense that he was from Spain. That unique colour of green could only belong to someone truly exotic… "That's right.'

Antonio sighed. "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

Lovino pouted at him. "I was just taught not to talk to strangers. And you look very strange to me!"

Antonio laughed again. "I've never had that response before."

Lovino frowned but then a honk was heard outside, the yellow gleam of a cars head lights filtering into the room. Antonio smiled down at him. "Well, until we meet again, yes?"

Lovino looked away from his stare and crossed his arms over his chest. "I doubt that will ever happen."

The Spaniard hummed at his negative attitude but instead of standing up, he moved closer to Lovino until he could feel his warm breath on his cheek. Lovino felt a shudder pass through his body and he quickly leaned back, staring at him angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

Antonio's lips ghosted over the Italians ear and his happy tone lowered to one that was more promising and sweet. "No crees en el destino?"

Lovinos entire body reacted to the authentic Spanish words spoken to him, even though he didn't know what he said. He felt his skin flush and his fingers tips tingle, turning to look Antonio in the eye. As he was about to ask him what that meant in his angry questioning, Antonio denied talking further as he stood up and walked towards the door.

Antonio turned back to look at Lovino and he smiled, giving him a wink before placing his hood over his head and walking out the door into the heavy snowfall.

Feliciano and Roma came out of the back door that lead to their home on top of the restaurant and Feliciano pouted at the loss of his new friend. "He left already? I wanted to say good bye!"

Lovino stared at the door for a while longer and then stood up, that usual frown on his face. "You'll probably never see him again anyway."

Feliciano followed him as he proved his point even more. "That's why I wanted to say good bye!"

Roma just shook his head at the two and followed them as well, switching off the lights to the establishment and letting the cold night over run it until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sometimes Lovino wanted to through the call bell out a 50 story window. On slow days, it didn't bother him as much. It was more of an ambient noise, a sound in the background to keep him concentrated on his tables. But on a busy night like that night, he was ready to go insane.

All the tables were loaded, some coming alone, and others which seated couples, and one of them was for a party for a special event of a family member. Feliciano was bustling around, wearing a smile wherever he went as he made it his job to keep customers happy and stay as long as possible. Lovino was doing his own part as he was personally more polite than happy. Then of course there was Roma dinging that damn bell.

With how fast the line was moving with orders, Lovino was envious at how fast his grandpa could cook. Every time a meal was on the kitchen window, he would tap that bell and make it echo throughout the restaurant. Since Roma was so quick and Lovino was doing his best, the bell was ringing more than frequently.

The small bell chime came from the front door and as he glanced over and saw how Feliciano was taking an order currently, he went to welcome the new customer. Lovino walked over and grabbed a menu. "Welcome to Cantina Vargas. A table for one?"

As he looked up at the new customer for the first time, his eyes widened at the Spaniard who stood there.

Antonio stood there with a smile and hands in his coat pockets, having a casual look on his face as he simply stared at Lovino. What was he doing here? "Hola"

Lovino stood there paralyzed for a few minutes before his look of shock became a scowl. "What do you want?"

Antonio gave a light shrug. "Can I not be a customer here? I heard you had great service."

For an odd reason Lovino felt his face heat up, but he labeled it as a side effect from running around all evening. He held his head high and turned his back to him as he did his job. "Right this way"

The walk to Antonios table was the most awkward experience Lovino has ever felt. Just knowing that Antonio was walking behind him and probably staring at him like when they first met unnerved him. He stopped in front of his table and watched as the Spaniard sat in his seat. He practically threw the menu on the table in front of him. "Here."

Antonio looked at the abused menu and then up at Lovino, smiling brightly like a few days ago. "You sure are busy tonight. Do you or your family need help?"

Lovino felt his skin bristle at that statement and he clenched his fists. "How busy we are is none of your business!"

with a turn of his apron he left his table with clenched fists and a stubborn stomp in his step. He thoughtfully put Antonio in his brothers side of the restaurant as he didn't need a creep like that as a customer.

As time went on however, Lovino found himself glimpsing at Antonio every so often. While he was supposed to be writing down someones order, his eyes flickered over to Antonio instead as he was reading the menu or sipping his drink, which received an angered complaint from his customer that he wasn't paying attention. He also noticed him chatting to Feliciano over something occasionally when his brother was really supposed to be taking his order. But even though he was either looking at his menu, talking to Feliciano, or just eating, his eyes always lifted to look at Lovino, which Lovino would quickly look away to when their eyes met.

Its not like he wanted to stare at him, but sometimes it was so intriguing. He was intriguing. Lovino didn't notice it or care about it, he still doesn't care, but Antonio was as handsome as they come. Dark hair, tanned skin, green eyes that reminded him of a forest during the summer time. Every part of him was exotic and he bet that a bunch of girls wanted him, he probably already had one.

Then why did he come here? He remembered when Antonio left the first night he met him. Those Spanish words he whispered into his ear, the smile he gave him as he spoke to him, wanting to know his name, choosing to talk to him instead of his brother. At those lingering thoughts he shook his head and went back to the kitchen window at the annoying ding of the bell.

As people began to flood out one by one and closing time came upon them, the only customer left was Antonio. Feliciano jogged up to the last customer and tilted his head. "Aren't you leaving? We're going to close in half an hour."

Antonio smiled up at him. "I was actually wondering if you all needed my help cleaning up. I don't mind and I would think of it as a thank you for last time I was here."

Lovino caught ear of this and turned to him from the other side of the room. "We don't need your help!"

Roma came up behind his rude grandson and smacked him on the head with a whisk. "Nonsense Lovino! We would be happy if we have one more helper on the lines!"

With those words, that's what Antonio did. He placed on an apron and helped the best he could. Cleaning the kitchen, sweeping the floors, washing the dishes, wiping down the tables, and he was doing everything at a record time. Lovino watched as Antonio worked so hard and he wondered if he was just trying to gain his grandfathers praise, or to make up for the previous night he was here.

As he worked on a table. Lovino came up behind him and crossed his arms. "Why are you doing this?"

Antonio looked over his shoulder and stood up straight from his table cleaning. "What do you mean?"

Lovino frowned. "Dont bullshit me! I know you're doing this for a reason, so why? To get my grandpas trust? To get approval? To make yourself feel good?"

Antonio simply blinked at him before answering cheerfully. "I just want to help Lovino"

He though it was odd how his stomach itched on the inside when he said his name but he didn't think about why right now. "There has to be more than just wanting to help. Nobody is that perfect."

Antonio chiuckled. "As hard as it is to believe, I really do want to help you. You all work by yourselves and I thought two extra hands would speed things up for you."

As he finished his sentence, Roma patted Antonios shoulder. "So my boy! Did you enjoy eating here at Cantina Vargas?"

Antonio turned and nodded. "Yes I did. Your food was incredible! Simply amazing how you can blend so many great flavours together!"

Roma stared at him as he taped his finger on his hip, his eyes looking at him as if he was processing. "Antonio, how old are you?"

The Spaniard blinked at the random question. "23"

"Are you currently employed?"

"No, I just quit my job a month ago."

After a long pause, he smiled at him. "How would you like to work here?"

Three collected "What?!"s were heard. One from Feliciano out of excitement, one out of shock from Antonio, and another from Lovino that was out of disbeleive.

Lovino was the first to speak up. "Grampa you can't hire him! He's not a member of the family!"

Roma smiled at him "The public doesn't know that, and with how hard you worked Antonio, I think you would be a fine employee! What do you say?"

Anonios eyes broddened and he nodded. "Yes! I would love to!"

At the answer of yes, Lovinos entire world changed dramatically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A lot of thoughts swarmed in Lovinos head lately, most of these thoughts being questions. When was the day going to be over? How will I carry all these plates at once? Was that even possible? But one question more specifically, even more specifically a word, was constantly nagging at him that day. Why. Why does my customer have to be so bitchy? Why do I have to get stuck doing the dishes in the back? Why couldn't Feliciano do it? Why do I have to be standing right next to Antonio? Why does he keep looking at me like that?

Lovinos hands were wrist-deep in warm water, soapy suds frothing at the top. Grandpa Roma always thought that machines now a days were making workers lazy, and that included a dishwasher. So all the dishes were done manually. Feliciano liked it fine and well, but Lovino couldn't stand cleaning. He loathed it, and that loathing was quickly increasing knowing Antonio had his eyes on him.

It had been a full week since Antonios employment, and it was week of a living hell for Lovino. The Spaniard was so cheery and helpful and every customer he has served loved him. Grandpa Roma saw him as part of the restaurants family after only five days and he couldn't believe how much Feliciano warmed up to him the moment he walked in that door on that cold snowy evening. He was also an excellent worker, which made Lovino even more enraged. But what the most infuriating thing, the most aggravating thing Antonio has done to Lovino, is he was always looking at him.

He turned around the corner, Antonio looked at him. He poured a drink, he looked at him. He was receiving an order, Antonios eyes were glued on him. He didn't understand it. Was there something on him? Did Antonio find him funny for some reason? The worst part about Antonio staring at him, was Lovino would subconciously stare back. When their eyes met, Lovinos feet felt glued to the floor and his breath heavy and caught in his throat. Those eyes weren't just captivating in their emerald colour, but it was the passion and fire and kindness in them that made them mesmerizing. There was even an emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe a living hell was too strong a phrase. Maybe it wasn't even the right phrase. But stuck in this kitchen next to him, those eyes on him and watching his every move, Lovino couldn't help but be slightly irritated. Just slightly.

Lovino sighed and finally looked up at the happy-go-lucky Spaniard, his assumptions correct and Antonio looking straight at him. "Would you stop staring at me? It's getting annoying!"

Antonio blinked, surprised that Lovino noticed him staring. He smiled calmly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. Its just... there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Lovino looked at him and grumbled pout his words. "What?"

Antonio looked at his hair and then reached out, taking Lovinos hair in his fingers. "This."

Lovinos eyes went wide. "My hair curl?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want to know about something stupid like that?"

"Because its so fascinating." Antonio watched it as he fiddled with it using his thumb and forefinger. "It sticks out amongst all the others. Do you gel it that way?"

Lovino slapped his hand away as he pouted, looking down at the dirty dish water. "No! It's just always been that way." That was true. For as far back as he could remember and looking at old photos that Grandpa Roma kept around, that one curl seemed to stick outward and curl. Feliciano and Grandpa had it too, but it was a common thing in the Vargas family. A gene of the Italian family.

Antonio spoke out to him and raised a brow in trying to understand. "It's just naturally like that?"

Lovino nodded. Antonios smile returned to his face. "I like it. I see that Feli and Roma have the same curl as you do, although..." His eyes lightened up as Lovino looked up at him, impatiently waiting for him to continue. "It looks cuter on you."

Cute? Lovino was named tons of things. Frustrating, aggressive, impatient. But not once outside of his family and their mindless teasing was Lovino ever called cute. That word always belonged to Feliciano, along with other happy words that people used to define him. Lovino felt his cheeks heat up and his chest tighten, looking away at the dirty water and forcefully shoving a plate into it to scrub. "Shut up! Call me cute again and I'll hurt you!"

Antonio tried his luck as he chuckled. "But it's the truth Lovino, you are cute."

Antonio received the pain almost immediately after, Lovino kicking him in the shin and the Spaniard stumbling in pain. But even after the satisfaction of causing him physical pain, he didn't understand why his cheeks wouldn't cool down.

When all the dishes were finished and every corner of the establishment was tidy and put in its place, the three family members plus Antonio all sat down at one of the head tables. A bottle of wine sat in the middle and each of them held a glass, Roma handing the bottle to Antonio. "Here Antonio! You deserve a drink!"

Antonio looked at the bottle and then back up at Roma, holding out his hands in defense. "Oh no, really I'm fine! I would feel bad to take a drink from my boss."

Roma let out a hearty laugh and reached over, shoving the bottle into his hand. "Nonsense! You are my employee and are now part of the family! Not accepting the drink would be an insult to me!"

Antonio looked at the bottle of red liquid and gave in, grasping it as he smiled. "Gracias, Roma. I never received drinks from my previous jobs."

He heard Lovino scoff as he sipped his own glass of red wine. "Probably because you can't impress them enough, bastard." Roma shot him a glare and Lovino stubbornly looked away, his eyes sharp and angry. Antonio simply smiled at him.

Feliciano spoke up and excitedly leaned forward, almost knocking over the red alcohol all over the table. "How long are you planning to stay and work here Antonio? Hopefully a long time right?"

Antonio smiled at the hopeful look in Felicianos eyes and nodded. "I plan to stay here for as long as you need me, Feli. After all, I love working with you." Feliciano smiled happily and Lovino scowled, downing his glass and snatching the bottle to pour some more.

Roma happily downed his glass as well, exhaling slowly in satisfaction afterwords. "Antonio, you're not just our employee, you're part of our little restaurant family now. Leaving would break all our hearts."

Antonio looked at the Roma and Feliciano looking at him and then he looked at Lovino, who was stubbornly pouring the drink in his glass. Antonio simply smiled, his voice growing warm and caring and only directed to one person. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving any time soon." Lovino looked up and his eyes met with Antonios, his heart thumping powerfully in his chest and and his whole body suddenly became paralyzed at that passionate stare. He poured too much and the glass overflowed, spilling on Lovinos hand and the table cloth, quickly tilting the bottle upwards in panic. "Shit!"

After cleaning up the mess of wine Lovino had caused and tidying up, Feliciano yawned as he trotted tiredly up the stairs to their home on the top floor. Roma followed his youngest grandson and looked at Lovino standing near the front door with Antonio. "Don't forget to lock up Lovino. Got it?"

Lovino frowned and waved him off. "Si si, I got it." Roma smiled and bid his goodnight to the two, the door to the upstairs closing and leaving Lovino and Antonio alone. The cars whizzing by outside on the road were the only sound and this incredible awkwardness surrounded Lovino, but to Antonio it was just comfortable.

Antonio was back in his casual clothing, uniform tucked neatly in his bag as he looked down at Lovino. "I shall see you tomorrow, yes?"

Lovino frowned up at him and held the urge to roll his eyes. "Duh. Unless I get some mysterious disease that makes me bed ridden, I'll be here! What are you stupid?"

Antonio just smiled down at him. That was something else that Lovino hated about him, Antonio was never fazed by any of his insults. He would just laugh or change the subject or smile, like he was doing right now. "Good! Then I will see you tomorrow morning, unless you do get that mysterious illness!" 

Lovino frowned and looked away stubbornly. That is until he felt fingers playing with his hair curl and he looked back up to meet Antonios eyes, the Spaniard just grinning down at him. He finally chuckled and twirled the curl in his hand. "Yep, still cuter than everyone else."

Lovinos eyes stared at that charming face and before he could even speak, or at least try to with his words failing him, Antonio was out of the restaurant and onto the cold Canadian street. Lovino stood there for a moment and just let his heart beat fast, his breathing quicken, his skin tingle and heat up, his stomach turn. He locked up the door after snapping out of his stricken state and headed up the stairs, getting undressed as well as he flopped on the bed in the room that he and Feliciano shared. His heart had calmed down its fast pace, but a million thoughts went on in his brain. Why did Antonio look at him like he was the only person in the room even though it was busy and filled with people? Why were Antonios eyes and words expressed and spoken like they were only meant for him? Why did Antonio say those embarrassing things? Why could he not bring himself to not care?

Why?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay! We only have 3 hours before the inspector gets here and I want this place to spotless! Every floor tile mopped, every spoon scrubbed, absolutely no gum stuck under tables!"

Roma stood in front of the three workers; one nervous, one eager, and the other annoyed. Lovino and Feliciano have gone through multiple restaurant inspections, ever since their grandfather opened Cantina Vargas. But with Antonio, hopefully three hours would leave them with a little bit of extra time, 8 hands were better than 6 after all.

Roma looked at the clipboard he was reading and pointed to his newest employee. "Antonio, you work on the kitchen. I want the pantry cleaned and restocked, every single dish scrubbed clean, and pull out the fridges while mopping to really get in the gritty areas!"

Antonio nodded and did a small salute in happy mockery. "Si, Signore Vargas!"

Lovino stood beside him as his grandfather pointed to him with his pen. "Lovino, your job is the restaurant floors. Tables, chairs, floors, the fans dusted, windows washed. And makes sure every table cloth is straight. Understand?"

Lovino simply waved him off as his arms were nonchalantly crossed against his chest. "Yeah yeah, I got it…"

"Feliciano" Romas youngest grandson stood at attention at his name. "You have the most important job of all, my boy. Making the inspector comfortable. Give him coffee if he asks it, always smile, compliment him as much as you can." Lovino turned towards his brother and added his two cents. "And don't say anything stupid."

Feliciano nodded at their commands and clenched his fist as to commemorate himself. "Si! I will do everything I possibly can! Even if he's the meanest inspector ever, I'll keep him happy!"

Roma smiled and patted Felicianos head of light auburn hair. "I know you will, Feli. Alright! We have three short hours so let's get to it!"

Everyone agreed in unison and went off to work. Antonio worked on the mopping of the floors in the back and his shoulder blades were aching by the time he was halfway through. He didn't mind hard labour but man, this was a hard floor to clean. The swinging door opened and Feliciano walked in, holding some dirty dishes he found on the outside patio. "I have some more things for you to clean!"

At the mention of the "C" word Antonio cringed, standing up and resting against the fridge he was standing near. "Ah… Gracias, Feli…" He walked over to him and took the used mugs from his hands. "I never knew a health inspection could get your grandfather so riled up."

Feliciano smiled at him, shrugging his shoulders. "Usually he doesn't! For 8 years we've gotten the same inspector. Mr. Lorinaitis! He was so nice and always gave a good review to our restaurant!" Felicianos smile fell and was replaced with a pout. "But this year, Mr. Lorinaitis moved to Poland and we are getting a new inspector… and we have heard he's super duper tough! He inspects EVERYTHING! I've heard he does background checks on employees!"

Antonio hesitated before speaking, placing the glasses in the sink. "B-Background checks?" Well hopefully this inspector would have an off day and forget to do that… Roma came into the kitchen and frowned at the two. "Oi! No time for chit-chatting, let's get to work!"

One half an hour of work turned into an hour, and then two hours, and soon the three hours were up and 6:00 PM rolled its ugly head around the corner. Roma was pacing back and forth against the line up of tables, staring at the ground as he seemed too nervous to even breathe. Feliciano was waiting patiently, and Lovino thought inspections were stupid so he looked like he couldn't care less about the entire thing.

Antonio was feeling mixed, because he was both nervous and excited. He had never worked somewhere where they needed a health inspection, so he wondered how it went down. How long did it take? Was everyone on their best behaviour? He bet that was difficult with Lovino with how much of a potty mouth he was.

He chuckled at that thought and turned to the Italian, watching the way he was nibbling on his nails. He looked bored, but Antonio wondered if on the inside he really was nervous. Maybe that nail biting was a give away to people who really knew him. He wanted to be in that category.

Lovino felt eyes on his head and he turned, flushing at seeing Antonio staring at him. "Would you knock it off?! Not even on an important night like this one, you can't act normal for once?"

Antonio simply smiled at his crude words and held up a hand in apology. "Lo siento, Lovino. I just noticed that unlike Roma and Feli, you don't seem nervous."

Lovino waved off his words and smirked, almost in a cocky manner. "Inspectors don't scare me. I would yell and beat the crap out of any inspector that walked into my families establishment and gave us a bad review! But… I couldn't risk loosing the only thing that is giving us money…"

It was true. This restaurant was all they had, and it was the only thing raking in any money. Loosing the place would be loosing their home. Hell, one of the reasons Lovino questioned why Antonio was hired was because Roma hardly had any money to pay for an employee that wasn't part of the family. Roma claimed that he saw something special in Antonio, but Lovino didn't see it. He was just a stupid bastard that made stupid comments about him being cute and stared at him all the damn time! That smile pissed him off too.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked to the perpetrator who placed their hand there, he found Antonio staring down at him with a solemn expression. "Don't worry Lovino, you wont loose this place. I'm sure all the stories about this guy are just rumours made up to scare people."

As if on cue, the bell chime above the door dinged and all four of them looked up, seeing the inspector for the first time. As soon as he walked through that door, intimidation was the main factor of his features. Short blonde hair slicked back away from his face, a dark suit that was a contrast to the warm glow of the room, a tall muscular build, his eyes as blue as the sky itself. Antonio was suddenly regretting saying that last comment to Lovino.

As the health inspector looked at them all, he was about to speak when suddenly, Feliciano hopped in front of him. "Ciao! Welcome to Cantina Vargas! Where every dish is hand crafted with love! Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Cigarette? Oh wait, maybe you don't smoke, but if you do there's a back patio for you and you only! Would you like a table or booth?"

The blonde stepped back as Feliciano was rambling on, staring down at the hyperactive Italian with a confused expression and not really knowing what to say. "Well, I…"

Roma clamped a hand over Felicianos mouth, that seeming to be the only way to shut him up. "What my grandson is trying to say, is to make yourself welcome! Take all the time you need!"

The suited man stared at the two and the cleared his throat, looking at them. "Yes well, I'm Inspector Beilschmidt. And you must be Roma Vargas." He held out a strong hand. "A pleasure."

Roma smiled and shook his hand in a firm grip, smiling at him. "Indeed! You seem young for an inspector but I like that, means your good at your job! And what's that accent? German? How foreign! Although I'm one to talk!"

The blonde nodded down at him as the man spoke and then he glanced up, spotting a pair of green eyes and his eyes widening at the familiarity. "Antonio?"

Antonio blinked at him when his name was called and then his own expression turned into one of awe. "Ludwig? I hardly recognized you under that suit!"

The three Italians shook their head in confusion, Lovino raising a brow at the Spaniard. "You know each other…?"

Antonio smiled as he stood up, walking over to the blonde with an excited smile. "Si! He's the little brother of a close friend of mine!" He walked up to Ludwig and smiled, placing his hands on his shoulders, having to reach up since the German was taller than he was. "Last time I saw you, you barely reached my chest! What happened in that time?"

Ludwig blinked down at him but he welcomed the presence of an old friend in the room. "I grew, I suppose."

Antonio laughed and patted his shoulders. "Si, I guess you're right!" The atmosphere in the room was definitely one of a lighter tone, and tension was taken off of every ones shoulders.

Feliciano removed Romas hand from his mouth and smiled up at the German. "Ludwig… I like that name! |It reminds me of other German words! Like Schnitzel! Or Beethoven! Or Apple Strudel!"

Roma lightly but eagerly pushed his grandson to the side. "That's enough Feli! Mr. Beilschmidt and I are going to have a little talk! You follow Lovino and Antonio until we need you. Do what they tell you, okay?"

Feliciano nodded and rushed to his brothers side. As he was about to speak, Lovino smacked Feliciano in the back of the head. "Idiota! What's wrong with you?! That was twice you screwed up by opening your mouth!"

Feliciano rubbed the back of his head in pain and pouted at him. "I'm sorry! I was nervous and when I'm nervous, I talk a lot!"

Lovino sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "Whatever. Go make yourself useful and go check if everything is clean or something."

Feliciano nodded and quickly hurried off into the back kitchen as he followed his brothers orders. Lovino then glanced up at Antonio, his pout coming back as it irritated him how he knew Ludwig. If only they knew that a few hours ago. "You said he was a brother of your friends, Si?"

Antonio looked down at him and smiled, his eyes then returning to Ludwig and keeping his voice down to not disturb the business talk him and Roma were having. "Si, I used to visit him and his brother in Germany when I lived there for a short amount of time. I always helped Ludwig study when he was in grade school, even though I was only in high school myself. When I moved from Germany and back to Spain, I sent Ludwig gifts from my country and visited whenever I could."

Lovino blinked as he stared at the Spaniard, finding whenever he spoke he couldn't look away. "You lived in Germany?"

Antonio nodded and nostalgia seemed to fill his green eyes. "Si, I've lived in many countries growing up. 7 in total all across Europe."

Lovinos eyes went wide and he thought of all the countries in Europe Antonio could have lived in. 7? Lovino was upset when they moved to 1! He decided to change the subject. "You said he had a brother. Are you still in tough with him too?"

Antonio chuckled and he leaned back in his seat. "Si, Gilbert is one who you would call… eccentric. He thinks he's the centre of the universe but… I suppose that's the charm to him. Ever since meeting, him, myself, and a French friend of ours went to college here in Canada and, well, here I am."

Lovino stared at him and then at his lap, fiddling with the apron he wore. Antonio has been all over Europe, went to college, had a social life, and probably had a lot of people that had his eye on him! Antonio seemed the opposite of him really. Lovino wasn't social, he hated people. He thought they were greedy and selfish and just rude, although he couldn't complain seeing as that was how he turned out. Ever since meeting Antonio, he silently wished he could be like him. More outgoing, more charming, more happy with the world.

"Would you like to know something Lovino?" Lovino looked up at the sentence being spoken and he met Antonios sparkling eyes. Lovino stared at him and rose a brow in curiosity. "What?"

Antonio smiled down at him. "Out of all the places I've lived and all the countries I've seen," His eyes seemed to soften, his smile more alluring, his gaze more captivating… "I like Canada the most."

Lovino stared up in those eyes and he felt the tips of his ears go red, unable to break the contact of those emerald gems staring at them. Something in the Spaniards gaze told him that he wasn't talking about the country.

Antonio leaned a little closer to him. "In fact" Their shoulders touched since they were so close to one another and sitting side by side, Lovino flushing more at the contact. Antonios eyes seemed to darken, turning more sultry and his voice more rich. "I think Canada is my favourite"

Oh he was definitely not talking about the country.

Lovino pushed him away as he comprehended what those words actually meant and he stood up. "You perverted bastard!" He marched away and his yelling grabbed the attention of Roma and Ludwig, the senior Italian staring at Antonio in confusion and Antonio simply shrugged in response with an innocent grin on his face.


End file.
